A variety of guides have been developed which are suitable for use with a mitre saw. Most of these guides are used for cutting picture framing materials at desired angles. Representative of guides suitable for use with mitre saws is U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,955 which was granted to Marlow in 1978 and a 1980 European Patent Office publication 011548 with respect to a patent application filed by Cassese. The Marlow reference discloses a panel-mounted abutment which is setable to a selected calibration. The Cassese reference discloses a ruler which is slidably mounted for movement relative to a saw blade.
The problem with these guides is that they are specifically designed for cutting at a preset angle, usually 45 degrees, and can not readily accommodate other angles.